Yuki Bo
regarding the collapse of the Kakuchu}} Yuki Bo is an independent assassin, born in the Shuigang Snowfields at an unknown date when her parents abandoned her. Her noteworthy achievements include killing Kyushei Ryuu, the notorious Crimson King. Appearance Yuki has thick, white feathers and sharp, angular eyes. She wears cargo shorts, dark shoes, a white t-shirt, and a black vest. After the events of Freedom Planet, she begins to wear a black cap. Personality Yuki is rather shy, not really fond of opening herself up to other people. She's rather light-hearted and likes to tease other people when she has the chance to. However, during a mission, she gains a cold, ruthless disposition that does not go away until her target is either dead or the mission is called off. If any of her friends are harmed, she will not stop until the person who harmed them dies an extremely horrible death. Affinities Acquired Abilities * Ice Armor: '''Yuki can create Ice Armor that covers her entire body. The process to create the armor takes only a second, and is capable of withstanding heavy punishment. Blue Ice Armor can withstand 2500 PSI on average while Dark Ice Armor can withstand 7500 PSI on average. Skills * '''Keen Note-Taking Skill:' '''Yuki is capable of taking ridiculously detailed notes, to the point of near-impossibility. She can somehow gain the knowledge she otherwise shouldn't have and use this knowledge against the person she took notes on. She has used this skill on AvaMerc, in case they ever attempted to interrupt an Assassination Attempt, or if they were ever a target of her's. * '''Enhanced Vision': Like a Bird of Prey, Yuki has eyesight capable of seeing details most other people couldn't. She is capable of spotting someone watching her from distances where she shouldn't be capable of doing so. * Flight: Like a Bird of Prey, Yuki can fly up to a kilometer in the air with relative ease. She can perform numerous aerial maneuvers with incredible precision and can fly from central Shang Mu to Lilac's Treehouse in around 10 minutes. * Assassination Expertise: After her fight against the Kakuchu, Yuki began to learn more and more about Assassination, as it got her a nice pay. She learned several tactics and skills, such as leaving absolutely no trace whenever possible, and how to sneak into a guarded building. History Frosted Wings: Fall of the Crimson King Birth Yuki was born in the Shuigang Snowfields in around the year 1992, in Mid-November. After her parents abandoned her, the egg Yuki was in spent several months cold, swaddled only by a rather colorful blanket, which would be something she would keep later on. After she hatched, her survival instincts immediately kicked in and began to search for food, water, and shelter. A few months after her birth, Yuki awakened her Affinity of Ice Manipulation while hunting for food. She took it as an ability she had to fight against the predators that lied in the rocky, snowy wilderness. Such an environment was not meant for a child like her, not without her powers. Encounter With a Red Scarf At around 13 years old, Yuki would find the first person she has ever met, a man wearing a Red Scarf, after she was hunting for some fish. After trying to offer the figure her fish, the figure pulled her wing and dragged her towards an unknown location. Yuki, in self-defense, inadvertently froze his blood, and was very confused as to what was going on. However, soon afterward, she found the kingdom of Shuigang nearby, a strange sight to the young eyass, she immediately wandered over to the strange city, where she soon learned to find clothes after civilians were staring at her, and also found Red Scarves trying to capture her, albeit to little success. Yuki would then spend the next few years learning the Avalician Language. Meeting the Shoheki Three years after her first entrance into Shuigang, Yuki was fighting another Red Scarf when she caught the attention of a cat named Yuuto Fujioka. Impressed with her performance, he and his Boss tested her to see if she was capable of defeating their greatest enemy: The Crimson King, the leader of the Kakuchu. Armed with only her Affinity and the promise of compensation for her deeds, Yuki would then seek the Kakuchu and learn more about them... In the Court of the Crimson King Yuki would then defuse a situation where three Red Scarves surrounded an old rat in a corner. Inadvertently, she had saved the life of the Lavender Doctor, a member of the Court of the Crimson King, high ranking Officers of the Kakuchu. Yuki would then follow the rat underground, where she had to take a blood oath of loyalty to the Crimson King as part of her initiation into the Court. The other members of the Court of the Crimson King would observe her for the next few days, recording her performance in certain activities, and training her skills in her Affinity. In particular, Lavender Doctor taught Yuki how to freeze her opponent's blood, and Marigold Mandarin taught Yuki how to utilize her Ice Fists for rapid-fire fisticuffs. Finding Kyushei Yuki would then be assigned by the Crimson King to watch over Kyushei Ryuu, an "ally" of his during the Shang Mu Mayoral Interview. After watching over Kyushei for a while and eating raw Sushi at the Jade Dragon restaurant, Yuki left Kyushei to his own devices after finding out he was the Crimson King. However, the Crimson King was not pleased about this and immediately began to berate her for her poor performance in her assignment. After pummeling her to near-unconsciousness, the Emerald Emissary wandered in to take Yuki to the Med Wing, where she told him about Kyushei being his boss, the Crimson King. The Emissary promised not to tell the other members about this revelation, and even healed her injuries using Life Petal Serum, a tool Yuki would use later on to treat her own injuries. Convoy on the Run (Events from here on out deal with Spoiler details that have not been detailed in Frosted Wings.) Category:Characters Category:Water